


A drop of poison

by tinygiantsam



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternative Universe - younger self, Anal Sex, Attempted Seduction, Bottom Peter Parker, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fainting, Feminization, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Jealousy, Lace Panties, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Orgasm Denial, Possessive Tony Stark, Sassy Peter Parker, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Travel, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-03-17 16:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18968695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinygiantsam/pseuds/tinygiantsam
Summary: It just never occured to them that they'd have to deal with another Tony, specially one so... young and indecent.The one where Peter falls in love twice."If we're the same person, it's not cheating, right?"(tags will be updated as I upload more chapters)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, dearest. I have absolutely no idea how many chapters this will have, but I'm probably aiming at five, or something. Just... be patient, I'm studying for law school at the same time.  
> I really hope you enjoy this thing that I've been working on for a quite a long time.  
> Kudos and comments are very well appreciated (remember that's my only payment).  
> Thank you so much for reading.  
> Tumblr: @starkerdayss

When the sun started to come out of the horizon, Peter knew it was time to get up. He had been scrolling through his Instagram feed for two hours now, and even if he had known he could’ve gone back to sleep, this was the only time where he could be at peace. Everybody thought he was asleep, and he had no obligations with the world.

His curtains were a heavy red that made the sunlight look very orange. It stained his face and his room, and it didn’t matter how many places he met, how many hotels he stayed in, how many moments he shared with people that he loved, this precise moment was always going to be home for him.

A door opened in the distance and that was it. The start of a new day. Aunt May was up and ready to cook breakfast.

A sigh left Peter’s mouth as he touched the little green app on his phone, searching for Tony’s number, then slowly typing the phrase: “Good morning, handsome” and pressing send. It was read within seconds, but before receiving a reply, he pushed the covers out of his body and stood up, leaving his phone facing down on his little black nightstand, the yellow phone case seeming way too bright for the dismal colors of his walls and sheets.

He separated the two ends of the curtain and let the sun in, appreciating it for a moment before making his way to the bathroom, starting the shower and brushing his teeth with the cold water that was coming out of the showerhead. He was very green, sue him.

Before the water turned hot, he heard the sound of a text, but decided to look at it later, it was probably a derivation from the same text he sent five minutes ago.

So, you see, his life was pretty domestic. After the shower, breakfast awaited, and after that, school. Day after day of projects, and tests and homework. Senior year just never seemed to finish. The only thing making it better was the fact that he had Tony Stark, the great fucking Tony Stark, as his sweet _, sweet_ boyfriend (okay, that title had never been settled, but there were no wrongs in assumptions). He always ended up on the tower, either helping him out with some nerdy thing, or sitting on his lap, in long make out sessions.

That day, though, something was off. The minute he stepped outside of his home, he felt odd. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but there was something that just didn’t fit in. He looked around, but there was nothing out of place. Nothing visible, at least.

He was used to Tony making him feel better when he wasn’t, so his hand moved instinctively towards his pocket, bringing out his phone, preparing himself for a sappy message from his lover calling him something sweet and overall just making him swoon. But, when he opened the little blue dot with his boyfriend’s name on it, the message was not something he could have ever guessed.

_‘Peter, I need you to come to the lab right now’_

No explication, no missed calls, no nothing.

His heart started racing as he looked at the time. It had been about forty-five minutes since the message was delivered and he was standing there, like a fool. He looked around and decided the fastest way to get there without being too suspicious was his bike, so, he hopped on top of it, backpack hanging from his arm and heart destroying his ribcage with beating force.

The ride itself was always a little over twenty minutes, but adrenaline can do a hell lot to you. Before he even knew it, he was entering the tower without saying anything to any of the guards. This was probably a super-secret situation, because they would all be alarmed if something bad had happened and they were aware of it.

The elevator wasn’t fast enough, and his anxiety was taking over his little body, his leg bouncing up and down while he was standing there, pressing the button over and over again, attracting one of the guard’s attention.

“Everything alright, Mr. Parker?” he asked, with that very polish accent of his. Peter had to physically stop himself from screaming at him that he needed to get to Tony now. He had to respect the man’s wishes, and his security knowing about this wasn’t it.

“Yes, Alek, don’t worry, I just have some news for him, and I couldn’t wait”

“Alright…” trailed off Alek, looking at the boy up and down as the elevator finally descended to the first floor. “If you have any problems, you tell me, Mr. Parker”.

As soon as the door opened, the younger male stepped inside and started pressing the button of the tenth floor with the same speed as the outside button. “Of course, Alek. Thank you for your incredible service”

The calm music strategically placed on the elevator to calm the usual clients that rode it made Peter’s blood boil. He didn’t need to hear to Beethoven, he needed to get to his boyfriend right in that second and find out what the fuck had happened.

Once again, as soon as he was able to, he stepped outside, looking around the room, trying to find any signs of what had happened, even if he was smart enough to know that there couldn’t be any signs of struggle because Tony, first, was Iron Man, and second, had the best security of the country downstairs. He just needed it to be a false alarm, Tony being his usual self and making things way more dramatic than they needed to be.

 _He’s alive, he’s alive, he’s alive._ Everything is okay.

“Tony!” he screamed from the living room, making his way rather quickly to the laboratory, where the man had originally summoned him to.

To his horror, the doors were closed. The doors that led to the stairs that eventually led to the laboratory were closed. _Closed._

Peter tried really hard not to panic, his mind immediately going to the Obadiah situation many years ago, when he heard it announced on the local news. Of course back then, Tony didn’t have his super skilled and somehow very strong boyfriend that could potentially save him from anything.

He prepared himself to kick the doors open, but as soon as his hand touched them, he noticed that they were simply closed, not locked, not broken, _not blocked_. Somebody had gone through the trouble of closing the doors. Manually. 

Following his usual motto, he looked inside and when he realized it was relatively safe to continue, the rest of his body followed, making him run down the stairs, analyzing the glass and looking for the superhero that he was madly in love with. “Tony?”

His voice came out as a whisper and he noticed the outline of a big, broad man standing in front of a very big source of light that looked like… like something he had seen before but couldn’t quite remember.

The glass door was pushed open and Peter entered cautiously, repeating the name of his lover once again, a bittersweet taste in his mouth. The man turned around, his eyes were bloodshot, and Peter had a stinging sensation in his stomach. Something was wrong. “What’s going on?”

“Peter, before you say anything, I need you to know this was not my intention, I just wanted…. After what happened with Strange, I had the need to recreate a portal, something like that… I ended up meeting a lot of shady folks and…”

“Tony, common!” insisted Peter, his blood pressure raising so much he thought he was going to faint. _Not before he tells you what the fuck is going on_ , he muttered to himself.

Before any more excuses could be made, the man slowly moved to the side, hands on his back, holding on to each other tightly enough to bruise himself.

Peter’s eyes squinted slightly, trying to decipher what exactly was behind Tony. It… had a human shape, but it was almost impossible to make out with that much lighting behind them. Peter moved forward, stumbling on his feet when the human’s face started to form correctly, little details and familiar features decorating it.

“What…?”

As he moved closer, he started to convince himself that his brain was playing tricks, that he was losing his mind, that he was having hallucinations, that he was downright batshit crazy. That… human was…

“Peter…”

It was _Tony._

But…

“Tony? What- what the fuck?”

“Peter, I can explain”

The little human standing right in front of Peter didn’t seem as scared as Peter. Actually, he had adopted the same physical position that… real (assuming this was not real) Tony. His face was much softer and less pained, less experienced, less _knowing_ , and his eyes were glowing as they looked at Peter from head to toe, taking in the beauty that _his_ Tony had appreciated so much the first time he saw him (and all of the times after that).

“Hi, I’m Tony Stark” muttered the creature, extending his hand towards the other young male in the room, who was now gripping the counter with a lot of strength, his knuckles turning white. His eyes darted momentarily towards who he thought was his boyfriend. “Tony…?”

His man started walking towards him, not taking his eyes off the… teenager who had left his hand fall down at the realization that Peter was not going to shake it. “I got someone to perform magic for me, but I didn’t know how to operate it. I swear to you I was trying to reach another part of town, or the world, but I never aimed for another world, or another dimension, whatever that… whatever that was".

“I didn’t even know other dimensions existed” muttered little Tony.

The man, who had turned to Peter, suddenly looked back and frowned. “How could you? You live in…. well, judging by the shirt and that rebellious hair… nineteen eighty-nine?”

“Good guess, I’m glad to know I’m smart in every universe. Nineteen ninety’s, actually”

The real Tony nodded, then looked back at his boyfriend, who was sweating like a pig and was grabbing at his chest as if he was about to have a heart attack. “Peter, baby, do you want to lie down?”

“ _Baby_ , huh?”

Peter’s head was spinning. The reasoning behind what was apparently a mistake between worlds didn’t make sense to him. He wasn’t sure if his trained brain could handle it. A small version of his boyfriend, of the man he often _slept with_ walking around the city. He was also his age, a little older, so, was he going to go to college? Oh, dear, even worse, what if he…

“Peter, come back to me, right now. Stop spiraling”

The demanding voice brought Peter back, cutting his line of thought right through the middle. He was used to listening to that, to obeying that voice even though he was not sure he could ever look at Tony the same way after this.

“You” said the real Tony firmly, looking at his other self, standing in front of what used to be a portal.

“You mean ‘me’”.

“No, I mean you. Explain yourself. Where are you from, how old are you?”

Mini Tony looked at Tony and then at Peter, whose eyes were wide as a plate, trying to comprehend how his boyfriend and the younger version of himself were talking as if nothing was going on. Specially the little one, who just by the few answers he had given, had made everyone see him as a smartass. He probably thought this was way more amazing that it truly was. 

“Well, I’m nearly twenty, and I’m late for work. Although that doesn’t really matter right now, does it?”

“W- why?” whispered Peter, feeling a slow, cold drop of sweat fall down his spine, chills making his whole skin feel electric, his brain dizzy with heat.

His Tony sighed, looking down and then at the portal behind the smaller himself. “I- The portal closed. I’m not a magician, so, technically, I can’t bring it back, I don’t know which world he was pulled from or how exactly we ended up in this situation…”

“What does- that mean?” exclaimed Peter almost out of breath.

“That I’m stuck here with you until further notice”

The room started spinning and Peter suddenly felt very drawn to the floor. His heart was stammering so hard and his eardrums were with such an overload that he couldn’t hear his boyfriend asking him if he was okay. As he tried to regain a grip on reality, he managed to ask: “What about Doctor Strange? He has to know what- how to fix this”

Silence.

“That’s a very peculiar name. You’re all... superheroes, right?”

Tony rolled his eyes, then turned to himself. “I really hope I wasn’t that annoying when I was twenty, because that would mean I owe a lot of people a lot of apologies”

“T- Tony…” mumbled Peter, trying to bring the attention back to him and his _really_ important question.

“Right, so, I called him. He’s _very_ pissed at me, but that’s normal. He says he can’t come right now because there are some kind of time aliens trying to cross the boarder between worlds, who knew that was a thing anyway. But... I don’t know. Some kind of space Trump is commanding them, and well…” he paused. “He’ll be here in a week or two”

“In the meantime…” murmured little Tony, “where’s the kitchen? I haven’t eaten in a while and other me here looks like he’s rolling in cash”

Peter’s eyes darted to his boyfriend, to the other Tony, and finally to the ceiling, the words that he had pronounced resonating in his brain as he tried to understand such trivial phrase for such a stressing situation.

Those same words were the last thing he thought of before falling to the hard ground.

Out cold.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! from now on I should be updating every saturday/sunday.  
> have a lovely reading and hopefully spare me some comments and kudos.  
> love ya!

“Look at what you did”

“What _I_ did? You were the one who brought me here”

“Me? Did somebody force you to step into that portal?”

Beside Peter’s bed, the two versions of one person argued, getting dangerously close to screaming. Their voices resonated in what Tony called ‘baby’s bedroom’, where the man had installed a pretty advanced device that turned Peter’s moans into high pitched sounds, forcing him to hear himself while the man got his way.

It was just… serving another purpose right now.

Still, the amplifiers eventually woke Peter up, two eyes slowly opening as they remembered what they had previously seen and refusing to believe it until they focused on what was now his boyfriend’s back and his boyfriend’s little version’s hair.

He frowned in annoyance, and a little whine escaped his mouth, attracting the attention back to him. It took him a few seconds before speaking again.

“So… this is really happening?”

Tony nodded slowly and extended his hand to take Peter’s small one into his, caressing the back of it with his thumb, not knowing that their movements were being followed by little Tony, who was still trying to figure out what exactly they were.

“Then, if he’s staying here, with you, with _us_ …” started Peter, really wishing he didn’t have to do this “we need to stablish some ground rules”

“Fair enough” spoke Tony, turning around to face mini Tony, who was nodding already, walking to the other side of the bed and taking a small, half empty bottle of lube from Peter’s nightstand and inspecting it, turning Peter’s cheeks into a red mess. Tony received wide eyes staring at him from the bed, pleading at him to take control.

Tony wasn’t fast enough, though.

“Rule number one, don’t take my stuff. _Or_ Tony’s” hissed the young man, moving to the other side of the bed and taking the bottle from his hands, putting it in the nightstand next to his side, inside a drawer, and closing it hard enough to break. He was already exhausted from dealing with him. “Can- can you take him to the kitchen or something while I get my shit together?”

The Real Tony looked at his boyfriend and nodded, eager to comply. He acknowledged that he was being talked to because of the little submissive connotation of Peter’s words. Apparently, it didn’t matter where they were, or what situation they had gotten themselves in, Tony was always going to be the one who dominated.

Both versions left Peter’s room, one after the other, and as soon as the door closed, Peter pushed the covers away and stood up, walking to the window and looking outside. He remembered very vividly how he had felt when he had stepped outside of his home. Something had been out of place.

And that was the moment an idea was planted in his mind.

What if mini Tony hadn’t come alone? What if he had brought something else into this world, into _this dimension_ , with him?

A lot of time must’ve gone by because he felt someone knocking on the door, and then Tony, _his_ Tony, appearing from the door crack. “You alright? You’re not going to pass out again, are you?”

The young man smiled and turned fully around, running a hand through his hair. This was going to be way more complicated than he thought.

“Mini me apparently knows how to cook” sighed Tony.

Peter raised his eyebrows. “Really?”. He got a nod as an answer.

“He prepared something for us. I wouldn’t really eat it if I were you. I-I _know_ myself. I can’t cook, Peter”

It was pretty obvious that Tony was trying to lighten up the mood by relying on humor, but Peter wasn’t really having it.

There was a big chance that he was going to have to tell May what was going on, and _that_ implied telling her about being Spiderman, which he wasn’t really excited about. He could always lie, but one, he sucked at it, and two, there was no way she let him stay at Tony’s house for a week or _two_ without a reason whatsoever.

“Common, Petey, let’s go talk in the kitchen. I also don’t trust myself walking around our home and having access to a lot of things that…” he interrupted himself as he remembered that he had left the lab open and available, tons of experiment resting in the shallow surface, ready to be touched by curious and reckless hands, “…can we _please_ go?”

Technically, sitting in front of your boyfriend, who’s sitting beside a small version of himself, wasn’t really a typical Parker afternoon. Still, he knew that he had to be there, otherwise, Tony could make a bigger mess than he had already done.

He _needed_ Peter’s rationality.

The intruder was eating his own creation with eagerness, letting the two others know that he hadn’t eaten in a while. Peter tried really hard not to stare. It didn’t work.

He looked… a lot like Tony. Well, he _was_ him, but he looked… sad. Ever since the anxiety had taken a part of the man’s sanity, their relationship had become the one that two grown men would be having. Didn’t mean it was less fun, though, it just meant that he knew Tony more, the _rough_ , _raw_ Tony. And if that meant holding him through nightmares and whispering into his ear that everything was going to be fine, then he wouldn’t change it for anything in the world.

Now, as his eyes went from Little Tony’s eyes, to his hands, to the way he was sitting, to the spikes in his hair… it all felt really surreal. It was like he had someone else’s memories, especially because he felt weirdly attracted to the young version of his boyfriend.

He chose to pretend it was because of that same reason, though. He had always been attracted to _his_ Tony. Besides, it’s not like mini Tony wasn’t cute. He had soft skin, plump, pink lips, fiery eyes and god forgive him, _“pullable_ ” hair.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer” muttered the other young man, without looking at Peter but at his food as it went inside his mouth, glancing at the other Tony from the corner of his eyes. No regrets.

Peter rolled his eyes and threw the napkin on top of the table, laying back on the chair. “Do you have to be such a fucking smartass?”

“Woah” started young Tony. “You let your boy toy speak to your guests with that language?”

Peter had never seen someone move so fast. In a matter of seconds, his Tony had his other self taken by the shirt, lifting him up and throwing him against the kitchen counter, their faces pressed together, anger and impulsiveness meeting. “You don’t get to talk to Peter that way, you hear me? Little shit”

“Tony!” screamed the third person in that room, standing up from his chair, trying to gesture to Tony to stop.

“You’re from another dimension, asshole, I can easily kill you and nothing would happen in the dimension _I_ care about”

“Alright, calm down! It was joke. Peter, sorry. Do you forgive me?”

The two versions of his boyfriend looked at him. One expecting forgiveness and the other looking for moral support. Peter gulped. The scene was rather _hot_ , if he had to put it in blunt words. It was really hard not to stare. How could he not forgive him when he was looking at him like that? Jesus Christ.

“I- yes, Tony, I forgive you” hesitated the young man, at what mini Tony smirked up at the older version of himself. Tony let go of him and returned to the table, going back to the plate of food his other self had cooked for them.

“Okay, I- I need to have some rules around here” continued Peter, sitting back down. “Besides what I already told you in the bedroom, I can’t be calling you both ‘Tony’, so, baby, you’re going to be Anthony, and you- you’re going to be Tony” finished Peter, pointing at the other Tony.

“You could’ve called me ‘daddy’, Peter” mumbled the man with his mouth full, sarcasm dripping out of the corner of his mouth.

Mini Tony looked at Peter and smirked, every time getting more and more details about whatever they were, gathering them all together. Peter blushed and hid his face in his hand. “Second, Anthony, you need to keep your decency, okay? I don’t want to, uh… flash Tony”

“That wouldn’t be the worse thing, now, would it?” added Tony, making Peter blush even more when he winked at him. Anthony looked to the side and gave Tony a dirty look that clearly said, _‘that’s property’_. Peter felt like the trophy wife.

“Third, no fighting. Different dimensions, still civilians. If we have a problem, we talk it out”

Both nodded, not looking at each other because of the fear of breaking the third rule _two_ seconds after it was stated.

“Fourth, Tony, you have to stay here. In case anyone asks… you’re Anthony’s long-lost grandson or something”

“I’m not that old, Peter”

“You certainly look like you are” fired back Tony, finishing his food and cleaning his mouth with a napkin.

“Alright, whatever. You two discuss that. Fifth and hopefully last… Tony, you need to keep us updated. Tell us about your dimension, so we can try to identify it and send you back somehow”

“So far it’s pretty similar to yours. I just- I haven’t seen any angels yet”

Anthony choked on his food and looked at Tony, his eyes wide. “You haven’t seen _what_ , now?”

“Yeah, the angels. Do they come out at night or what?”

Anthony turned his head to look at Peter, communicating without saying any words. They both knew that the danger behind the new discovery weren’t the angels, but their antonyms. Demons.

Apparently, both Peter and Anthony had spent so much time together, that they got to the same conclusion at the same time. What if the portal hadn’t been properly closed? What if instead of _just_ Tony crossing…, other creatures did? What if instead of angels, demons collectively crossed the dimension border?

There was only one person that was going to know what to do, and he wasn’t arriving in two weeks. Technically, if Anthony tried hard enough, he could be able to find him. Maybe even the people behind the man’s power, but that included doing a little road trip.

“Why are you looking at each other like that?”

“I won’t leave you alone, Peter” whispered Anthony, leaving the fork back on the plate.

“Do you rather leave him alone here with all our stuff?”

Silence.

“I’m right here” exclaimed Tony, glancing between the two other men there.

Their options were very limited, but as we all know, both their priorities were to keep the world safe. And demons were clearly a threat to not only humans but to the superheroes that were supposed to look after those very same humans.

“Are you going to be okay?”

Peter nodded and stood up, picking both his plate and Anthony’s, carrying them to the kitchen sink and then coming back to pick Tony’s, though he did that last thing with less disposition. He sighed and turned the water on, ready to do the dishes.

“I’m going to go, then. I should be back in two days max”

The young male turned around and looked at his boyfriend up and down, then nodded again, trying to appear way stronger than he really was. He didn’t know how he was going to deal for two entire days with the mini version of the man he loved.

Before he knew it, Anthony hugged him from behind, then kissed his neck, hiding in the crook of it and sighing loudly. “I’ll miss you”, but the young male could barely answer when the door was closed. Tony, _his_ Tony was gone.

“Can you tell me what’s going on?”

It took Peter a second, but he finally turned the water off. “We don’t have angels” he started. “We’re worried, though, because since neither of us know anything about portals, or dimensions, or whatever… maybe something crossed with you. Angels, demons, any other creature that you think is normal and we don’t actually have here”

Tony nodded. “Is there any way I can help? I mean, I’m the one that knows how angels look”

Slowly, Peter approached the table and sat back down, staring. “I think we should leave that to Anthony and Doctor Strange. They will know what to do”  

“You do know I’m the same person, right?”

“But you don’t have the same knowledge as _my_ Tony, so, it would be very risky to let you do whatever you want”

The silence after that sentence was unbearable, but neither of them knew what to say. Peter felt like he was back to being the awkward kid at school, which he was for mostly all high school, until his friends came along and so did the Avengers. The rest was history.

“I- I have a few things to do for school, so, I’m going to go to my room. You can, uh, watch TV or something. Just- don’t mess anything up. Anthony is very careful of where he leaves his stuff”

“This place is a mess” replied the other young male.

“Yeah, exactly. It’s Anthony’s mess, don’t re-mess anything”

“Got it”

Their eyes met for two seconds too long, but Peter was strong enough to look away and stand up. “Okay” he muttered as he made his way towards his own room, closing the door and sitting on his bed.

Soon enough, though, he got tired. It was really hard to think about math equations when you had a literal small version of your actual fucking boyfriend sitting around and doing god knows what.

He stood up and ran his hand through his hair, approaching the mirror and staring at himself with a slight feeling of disgust.

He wanted to look good.

He wanted to look good for someone who wasn’t Anthony. And he understood that it was harmless, because nothing was going to happen, but it seemed ridiculous to him that even when having all the love in the world and literally all the sex he wanted, he would still unconsciously think of giving into someone else’s touches.

He would’ve stayed inside his room if it weren’t because he heard a drawer close. His mind immediately went to one of Anthony’s projects and the possible destruction that his guest could bring.

He left the room almost jogging, only to find Tony in the kitchen, bent over the counter and giving Peter his back. His feet stopped immediately, nervous even when he had no reason to be.

“You-”

“I can’t physically imagine the other me using this, so... they have to be yours”

The words didn’t make sense to Peter, especially because Tony was facing the other way. “What are you talking about?”

A wolfish laugh came out of Tony’s throat as he slowly turned around, something hanging from his index finger. “Tell me, Peter...” started Tony. Peter’s throat dried as he realized what the young man was holding. The bright yellow panties he had stained with cum so many times, slightly ripped in the back by forceful hands and two words written in pitch black. _Little Princess_.

“Are you a little princess?” finished Tony.

Peter couldn’t help it but moan.


End file.
